


Dorothea's Complete Guide to Lancing

by Lady_Id



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Id/pseuds/Lady_Id
Summary: “It turns out I’m much better at riding in...other contexts.”





	Dorothea's Complete Guide to Lancing

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind I played this game in Japanese.

“Oh, Ing-chan,” Dorothea said, unnecessarily breathily, as she leaned against one of the pillars in the training hall, her hands clasped against her heaving breast. “Has anyone ever told you how attractive your form is?”

Ingrid reached up to wipe sweat from her face with her sleeve, happy for any reason to take her eyes off of Dorothea’s hungry gaze. It wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy their banter, it was just...intense today. Normally it was lighter, more playful, with only the smallest hint of a bitter undertone Ingrid didn’t like to think about. 

Today though, Dorothea was pouring it on as thickly as she did syrup on her pancakes at breakfast, and it was leaving Ingrid feeling a bit woozy. It was keeping her from being able to concentrate on anything other than Dorothea’s presence in the room.

...Her training trousers were also becoming less and less comfortable the longer her classmate stood there ogling her. She liked to think that she’d developed a rather impressive sense of self-control (for instance, she no longer had to balance her notes on her lap in Manuela-sensei’s classes), but right now she could tell that her undergarments would need to be thoroughly washed, and she was dangerously close to visually giving herself away.

Why hadn’t she worn the looser fitting trousers?! Sylvain had tried to warn her!

“I assure you, Dorothea-san, there is nothing attractive about my form today. I must admit I’m having trouble with this new lance.”

Dorothea offered a flirty frown. “Poor dear. Shall I help you?”

“...Is that something you can do?”

“Of course! Sensei’s had me put some ranks into lancing, at least up until she realized Petra-chan was far better suited to riding pegasi.”

“That’s a shame,” Ingrid said. “I can’t imagine heading into a battle without [ Bukkenade ](http://medievalcookery.com/recipes/bukkenade.html).”

Dorothea approached, stopping close enough that Ingrid could smell her perfume. It was sweet but also heady, reminding Ingrid of how she imagined mature women would smell. It also felt a touch familiar. Was that a hint of lavender? If Ingrid hadn’t known better, she’d think it smelled...a lot like Mercedes’s perfume, actually. 

Before she had time to parse what exactly that might imply, Dorothea leaned forward and brought her face inches from Ingrid’s. She could feel Dorothea’s breath on her lips.

“It turns out I’m much better at riding in...other contexts.”

“H-Horses?” Ingrid stammered, trying not to melt at Dorothea’s chuckle. She gripped the lance so tightly it began to tremble.

“Not quite.” Dorothea looked at the lance and placed her fingertips on the pole, a few inches above Ingrid’s fist. 

All Ingrid could manage was a flustered nod. _ Please don’t look down, _ she mentally prayed. _ Please, please don’t look down. _

“But don’t worry, Ing-chan.” Dorothea turned to meet her gaze again, her eyes half-lidded. “I know my way around a lance.”

Dorothea’s fingers slowly traveled up to the hilt where the spear was attached before languidly dragging down its length to touch Ingrid’s hand.

She gulped.

This was a bad spot to be in. There was no doubt now that her erection would be plainly obvious to anyone with eyes, and Dorothea was too close and too attentive right now for Ingrid to be able to pull any of the moves Sylvain had taught her.

What was she supposed to do? Ask Dorothea to turn around while she frantically pinned her hard-on back with her belt?

As much as she hated the idea of Felix being right about anything, Ingrid had to admit that she should have heard him out when he was talking about codpieces. 

“D-Dorothea…” Ingrid said. “It’s late and I’m going to have to--”

She was cut off by Dorothea pulling the lower half of the lance toward herself. Ingrid let out a surprised cry, her grip tightening to prevent the upper part of the lance from hitting her shoulder, followed by a gasp when she realized that Dorothea had just straddled the pole. 

“The trick is to show it who’s boss,” Dorothea said, her voice heavy. She ground herself against the lance pole, a moan spilling from her lips.

Ingrid had thought she’d reached maximum hardness, and yet she felt a jolt from the base her scrotum all the way up to the tip of her cock head. The fabric of her training trousers was rubbing directly against it now, teasing her as if in solidarity with Dorothea.

Not to be outdone, the walls of her vagina ached, and she felt the wetness in her panties spread.

“I-Ingrid… Oh, Ingrid...” Dorothea whispered over and over, pressing herself harder against the lance pole. “I want you…”

Ingrid’s free hand clenched. As badly as she wanted to reach into her trousers, she had to stay strong right now. She and Dorothea were not lovers. Their relationship was as classmates--friends, perhaps, if they wanted to be generous. But they were not _ together, _and knights didn’t violate their chastity for something as frivolous as this. She wasn’t weak-willed like those silly boys she’d grown up with.

If Ingrid could make it through the unexpectedly intimate tea parties in Mercedes’s room without doing anything improper, she could handle this.

The lance shuddered in Ingrid’s grip as Dorothea began to thrust faster.

...Though Mercedes had never been quite this...forward.

A strangled whine leaked out of Ingrid’s throat, and her head flooded with all of those horrible thoughts she tried to lock away.

She remembered how every night after she left Mercedes, warmth from her soft, perfectly chaste touches lingering on Ingrid’s skin, she’d go home and press the handkerchief Mercedes had given her to her nose and lie face down on her bed.

It didn’t count, she’d tell herself as she squirmed, the mattress and blankets conveniently rubbing against her cock for her. It wasn’t the same as what Sylvain did at all. Besides, she never finished. Eventually, she’d calm down enough to move and she’d go wash her face and gorge on stew at the dining hall.

“Goddess, please,” Dorothea moaned, her voice dripping with need.

Ingrid had never truly appreciated just how textured the fabric of these pants were before now. She could feel a small wet spot forming where the fabric was rubbing the head of her cock.

Against her better judgement, she glanced at Dorothea’s thighs, wrapped around her new lance. Though she couldn’t see much through the dark-colored panties, she could tell that Dorothea had her small nub directly against the metal.

For only the briefest of seconds, Ingrid imagined Dorothea pressing her clit against the shaft of her cock.

She squealed, losing her grip on the lance just as Dorothea timed another firm thrust. Ingrid felt a hot flash of pain in her shoulder, only realizing when seeing Dorothea’s horrified expression that the bladed spearhead of her new lance was now embedded in her own flesh.

Ingrid’s final thought as she lost consciousness was that she hoped the blood pouring from her wound would siphon itself directly from her penis.

*******

“Dorothea-chan, as amusing as I find your little capers, this is the second time this month you’ve had to bring a partner to the medical office.”

“Manuela-senpai, I’m sorry, but you don’t understand! It was an accident!”

“Of course it was, dear. Just like that poor noble boy you dragged in here at 3 a.m. last time. I don’t imagine that you _ intended _to lose your grip on that goddess statue, but the fact remains that he was unable to sit for a good week afterward.”

“No, no, it’s different with Ingrid. I was making progress.”

“And I’m happy for you, truly, but next time try to pierce her with something a bit more blunt, and in a place that already has an entryway.”

“She’s not the one I want to get pierced,” Dorothea grumbled under her breath.

Manuela rolled her eyes and shooed her former disciple out of her office to return to treating the stab wound. 

Once it was dressed and magically disinfected, she leaned back to admire her handiwork, noting with some pride that it seemed like Dorothea-chan was finally starting to pursue individuals worth pursuing. While she had never been Ingrid’s direct instructor, Manuela had seen her regularly throughout the campus, and felt that she exhibited the kind of traits she would want for her darling little apprentice.

Ingrid was a serious, principled sort who struck Manuela as the kind of lover who’d remain quietly passionate and loyal through the years. That was really what Dorothea needed--some stability. 

Perhaps most importantly, however, were the small flickers of attraction Manuela had noticed Ingrid sending in Dorothea’s direction. That was perhaps the one thing she needed even more--reciprocation.

“Of course,” Manuela chuckled to herself, lifting Ingrid’s waistband to peek into her trousers, “that doesn’t hurt, either.”

**Author's Note:**

> In the Japanese, Dorothea's nickname for Ingrid is "Grid-chan". You're welcome for not using it.


End file.
